


Obligatory Reddie Soulmate AU

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: When you turn 16, a tattoo will appear somewhere on your body. The tattoo will be the words your soulmate will first say to you after you both have your tattoos.Mike/Stan and Bev/Been are just background relationships I'm sorry





	Obligatory Reddie Soulmate AU

Eddie Christopher Kaspbrak is 15 years old. His birthday is tomorrow, and to no one's surprise, he's terrified. Yes, he'd faced off against some alien clown demon thing with his best friends and survived, but the idea of having a soulmate terrified him more.

That's how he found himself sitting in the floor of Richie's bedroom, hyperventilating. "It was such a stupid fucking idea to get rid of my inhaler." He said through quick breaths, and Richie patted his shoulder in sympathy. Richie had given up on trying to walk Eddie through his panic attacks, knowing Eddie's way of solving them was to just hyperventilate until he passed out, then he'd wake up feeling better.

"I hope your soulmates not your mom, it'd be a shame for you to take her from me." Richie joked, and Eddie gave him a sharp glare.

"You're not helping." He hissed. It was currently past 10 PM, and Eddie couldn't cope with the thought that he'd know he had someone absolutely perfect for him in just 2 hours. "What if I don't have a soulmate?" He whispered, and Richie shook his head.

"Dude, even I have a soulmate and I couldn't give less of a shit about dating people. Except your mom anyway, but that goes without saying." Richie laughed, then continued. "You'll have a soulmate Eds, stop worrying."

"Don't call me that." Eddie pouted instinctively, then shrugged off Richie's attempt at helping him, which wasn't unusual. "What if they don't like me?" Richie hummed in disinterest as he continued to flip through his comic book. "What if _I _don't like them?" Richie snorted at this. Eddie turned and glared at Richie again. "Are you just gonna sit there and read your shitty Superman comics over and over again, huh?? I'm- I'm freaking out here, Rich, I'm scared." He blurted out, his breathing coming even quicker.

Richie sighed and sat the comic book to the side as he met Eddie's gaze. Eddie would never admit it, but he always felt... _something _when Richie looked at him all serious like that. "Eds, stop worrying about it. Its-" Richie grabbed Eddie's hand to look at the watch on his wrist, making Eddie's breath hitch. "11:15, so you've just got about uh..." "45 minutes?" Eddie finished, his breathing even quicker now. His sight was dimming and his hands and mouth felt tingly. "Uh oh." Richie said, but his voice sounded distant to Eddie. Next thing Eddie knew, everything became that familiar and comforting black.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes, squinting. He mentally did a once over, seeing if there was any damage from this pass out. Luckily, all he had was a slight headache. "Well good morning, gorgeous!" Richie's sing-song voice cut through Eddie's thoughts, and Eddie realized his head was on a pillow in Richie's lap. Well, that's usually where he ended up, so he didn't say anything. "Am I dead?" He asked flatly, and Richie's eyes widened. Before Eddie could question him, Richie grabbed his hand to look at his watch once more.

"It's 1 AM, so, what's your tattoo say?" Richie's voice betrayed no emotion, but Eddie didn't miss the hopeful glint in his eyes. Not saying anything, Eddie sat up, looking at his arms and his legs curiously, trying to spot the tattoo. When he didn't immediately see it, he got scared that he might not have one at all.

"Try your side." Richie said in the same odd tone as before, his eyes darting to the side. Eddie did as he was told, and sure enough, there were words printed on his side in a big messy scrawl. "'Well good morning, gorgeous.'" He echoed the words breathlessly, looking at Richie quickly.

Richie had already pulled his shirt up, revealing his own tattoo in the same place as Eddie's in a tiny, neat script that Eddie recognized as his own handwriting. The words 'Am I dead?' were written on Richie's side, and Eddie met his gaze. Richie looked like he was about to cry. "Oh Richie- I'm sorry, is this bad? I'm sorry-" Eddie quickly began apologizing, assuming Richie was upset that he'd gotten stuck with him, Eddie, of all people.

"No, no! This is... This is the best thing that could've happened." Richie quickly shook his head, his voice sounding watery. He suddenly lurched forward, bringing Eddie into a tight hug. "I'm so glad it's you." He whispered, and Eddie laughed, his own voice sounding watery now as he hugged Richie back. "I'm glad it's you too."

Eddie Christopher Kaspbrak is 16 years old. He's found his soulmate and he couldn't be happier. He and Richie had always been attached at the hip, so it came to no surprise when they turned out to be soulmates. The rest of the losers just laughed at how many of them had become soulmates.

First, it had been Mike and Stan to everyone's pleasant surprise. Then it had been Ben and Beverly, which surprised no one but themselves. This led to many jokes being at Bill's expense, since there were no losers left for him. Everything felt right and it was all fun and games, until Richie's parents decided to move.

They were moving to L.A. much to both of the boys shock and disappointment. The day before the move, Richie stayed at Eddie's house. The boys sat on the floor, tearfully mourning the fact that they wouldn't be able to see each other every day.

"It'll be okay. We can call every day." Eddie whispered, his fingers in Richie's curls. "We _better _call every day." Richie mumbled quietly, leaning into Eddie's touch. Eddie laughed, nodding. "Of course, don't think I won't miss that trashmouth of yours." Richie grinned at Eddie's words. "By the way, make sure your mom calls me sometimes too, I know she'll be missing me." Richie laughed as Eddie softly smacked him. Eddie softly tugged Richie's hair, pulling the lanky boy into a kiss.

They spent the night joking, kissing, and pretending they weren't crying. Eddie walked Richie home in the morning, trying to drag it out before Richie had to leave.

"And you have my number, right?" Eddie fretted. "Yes, yes, I have your number memorized, I have the note in case I forget, I have all of the losers numbers, and I have all of your aunt's and uncles numbers. I'll call you as soon as I can." Richie said, rolling his eyes fondly. Eddie sighed in relief.

"Uh, you're not gonna forget me, right?" Richie asked quietly, his own anxiety bubbling to the top. Eddie held his pinkie out. "I'll never forget you, pinkie promise. You can't break a pinkie promise." Richie grinned, obviously relieved as he linked his pinkie with Eddie's.

Months passed, and they called every night. Eddie moved to New York with his mother after he turned 17, and the calls continued for a few weeks. Within a couple of months, the calls ceased.

Their tattoos vanished.

Neither of the boys knew they had soulmates. When Eddie asked his mother about it, she reassured him he'd never had a soulmate. He was far too sickly for anyone other than her. She was the only one Eddie needed, and he believed her. When Richie asked his parents about it, they reassured him he'd never had a soulmate either, then laughed about how it was just like him to be a bachelor for life, and he believed them. 

Eddie Christopher Kaspbrak is 20 years old. He doesn't have a soulmate.

Eddie Christopher Kaspbrak has just turned 40 years old.

His old friend from Derry has just called him and told him to come back. Just minutes ago, Eddie didn't even remember Derry, and now he was speeding down the highway, rushing there as fast as he could. On his birthday, a tattoo had appeared on his side, the words 'are you fucking kidding me?' were printed into his skin in a big, messy scrawl that made his brain itch with the feeling that he'd seen it before.

Cursing under his breath, he finally found the restaurant that Mike wanted them to meet at. He walked with the waitress, listing allergies, when he stopped suddenly. His eyes locked with another man's. The man made a strangled sound, something between a sob and a cheer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The man cried, and Eddie gasped.

"It's you." He whispered, and Richie yanked his shirt up (as the waitress covered her eyes and ducked away) revealing the words 'its you' in neat script, just like Eddie's handwriting.

"Richie." Eddie said, his voice coming out so much softer than he'd meant for it to. Richie scrambled forward, pulling Eddie into a tight hug. "How the fuck did I forget you?" Richie sobbed, catching Eddie off guard as he returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, I broke that promise." Eddie mumbled, grinning even as tears filled his eyes. Richie laughed, the sound almost musical to Eddie's ears. Richie stepped back, holding Eddie at arm's length so he could get a look at him. "You are..." Richie trailed off, a shit eating grin appearing on his face. "...so tiny. Nothing's changed." He laughed as Eddie shoved him, then he grabbed Eddie again, pulling him into a kiss, not caring that they were in front of people.

Eddie Christopher Kaspbrak is 40 years old, and he's always had a soulmate.


End file.
